Truth
by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25
Summary: A reporter goes looking for the truth to the identity of Damian Wayne's mother and find something unexpected. Warning for past date rape!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Damian wasn't rapidly aged in a pod or whatever (I haven't read the comics, I only know TV/movies and what I've picked up on the internet.)**

There is more to the story and it's my job as a journalist to find out the truth and report it.

There is a lot we don't know about Damian Wayne, he appeared out of nowhere at age 10 with on known mother, and according to students and teachers at his school he is extremely violent and has been found many times with a concealed knife.

Apparently, Damian spent his first 10 years of life with his mother, whoever she is I imagine she wasn't a very good parent to raise a boy like that, which means tracking her down and getting the full story will do wonders for my career.

Her name isn't listed in any of Damian's school records or any document I can find.

So I dig further back, using Damian's birthday to calculate the date of his conception, and narrow it down to a two week window. From what I can find Brucie Wayne went to three night-clubs and a fund raiser in that time, I can rule out the non-wealthy people, if Damian's mother was someone without money she likely would have gone to Wayne for a pay-out. Seeing as Wayne has adopted so many kids he wouldn't have just paid and told her to go way, he would have wanted his son in his life.

That leaves the fund raiser, it wasn't well covered at the time because of a League of Assassins attack the same day, but after talking to the right people and calling in some favours I get the photos of that night, including Wayne with Talia Head the now CEO of LexCorp. Damian does look like her, this story might be better than I thought.

I go to Metropolis the next week, making sure I'm there at the same time as Talia's sister Nyssa is in town and bug Talia's town car when the driver is getting coffee, (which is not as easy as normal, this guy is way better trained) then I approach her.

"Miss Head" I call walking over to her, "I'm with the Gotham Gazette. I was hoping to ask you a few questions."

She nods politely, "Only a few or I will be late to a meeting."

"Of course" I nod, taking out my recorder "I have been researching into the identity of Damian Wayne's mother. My research lend to you Miss Head, are you Damian's mother?"

She looks surprised at the question, "I am" she admits.

I force down a smirk, "Why is it you gave up your son to Bruce Wayne after raising him for 10 years?"

She frowns, "It was Damian's decision. Now I really will be late for my meeting" with that she gets into her town car and drives off.

I walk away and listen into my bug, best way to hear the full story is to ask the questions then listen while they tell someone they trust.

" _What did the reporter want Talia?"_ Nyssa, who had been waiting in the car while I spoke to Talia asks.

" _They discovered I am Damian's mother"_ Talia replies.

" _What do you plan to do?"_

" _Use it to my advantage"_ you can hear the smirk, _"My beloved does not allow me to see Damian. With my being his mother in the open he will have no choice."_

Wayne keeps Damian's mother from him? Why? It doesn't fit with what we know of Brucie to keep a mother away from their child.

" _He will not let you see him easily"_ Nyssa cautions, _"In cast you forgot the last time you saw your son you tried to have him kill his adoptive siblings, to make him Bruce's only heir."_

What?

" _I am sure I can convince my beloved what is best"_ Talia says with a voice full of sexual promises.

Nyssa snorts, _"That will not work. Wayne has refused all your advances since you dosed his drink to have sex with, so you could make Damian."_

" _Then I will just have to try harder."_

I freeze, Talia Roofied Brucie Wayne. She raped him.

I need to get back to Gotham, Talia's people will find the bug soon, I need to get the story out now. I'll do some research ad write it up on the way home….and I should send a copy of everything I got to some friends, I've got a feeling this woman wouldn't blink at having me killed to stop the story.

 **Dick POV**

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock.

I blink the sleep away, hearing fast knocking on my door. I get out of bed, glancing at the clock 8:04am, who the hell wakes a night-time vigilante at 8am!?

I go to the door to yell at whoever woke me up, opening the door I see a nervous Wally taping his foot at superspeed.

"What's wrong?" I ask immediately letting him in, knowing Wally wouldn't be here if it wasn't important.

He walks in, talking at superspeed.

"Walls, talk slower" I remind him.

He takes a breath, "Okay sorry I'm a little overwhelmed, yes _over_."

"So, tell me what's going on, I'll help" I offer, starting on a pot of coffee.

"It's not to do with me more your Dad" he starts, "So I make it a point to read the newspapers online for every city I have friends in the hero business. And something popped up in the Gotham Gazette this morning about your Dad and Talia al Ghul, well Head I guess cause that's the name people know her by."

I take out my phone while he's talking and bring up the Gazette and see the headline right away.

 _THE TRUTH BEHIND DAMIAN WAYNE'S MOTHER._

Oh crap, they know Talia is Damian's mother, this is not going to go well. "You wouldn't come here just because a reporter found out who Damian's mother is."

"The reporter admitted in the article to bugging Talia's car and heard something-nothing to do with bats or assassins" he adds at the end.

So what is the big deal? Only one way to find out. I go back to my phone.

 _I started this planning to find the identity of Damian's mother, which I did. But through a bug I'll admit I planted in her car I found out more._

 _Damian's mother is Talia Head, CEO of LexCorp. Through the bug I heard her and her sister Nyssa, talking of ways to use the public knowing to their advantage and of how Damian came to exist by Talia roofiing Bruice Wayne, and raping him, (see audio file.)_

I stop reading, looking with wide eyes to Wally.

"I take it Bruce never told you about that" Wally says awkwardly.

"Somethings you just don't know how to say" I tell him as memories of the rooftop and Catalina's hands try to make their way to the front of my mind. I try to shake it away, god Dad went through it to, or something like it. I hate to think of anyone having to go through that, especially family. "The paparazzi is going to be all over this. I need to go talk to Jason before he finds out another way and tries to kill Talia. Can you go tell the others and tell them to meet at the Manor?"

He nods, "Course" then he's gone.

I get dressed then drive my motorbike to Jason's place and knock on the door.

He answers the door with a sleepy glare and holding a gun, "What the fuck do you want Dickface? Didn't I see you three hours ago on patrol?"

"A reporter found out Talia is Damian's mother, it's in the Gotham Gazette" I tell him, taking the gun from his hand and walking in to his apartment.

"So, what?" He glares, "Let Dad's PR people deal with it."

"The reporter put a bug in Talia's car and got this" I play the recording.

By the end Jason looks ready to rip Talia apart, "Jay calm down. You and I both know Dad wouldn't want you to kill her, what he needs is us by his side while the media is blowing up in his face."

Jason mutters angrily cursing everything but gets dressed and we ride to the manor.

On the way there we meet up with Tim, Steph, Cass and Carrie who are all on their own bikes.

I guess Wally talked to everyone.

We round the last corner to a large crowd of paparazzi at the main gate, who all start yelling questions when they see us.

"Mr Grayson-Wayne! Have you spoken to your father?"

"Did you know about your father's rape Mr Todd-Wayne?"

"Miss Cain-Wayne! How do you feel about what Miss Head did?"

"Mr Drake-Wayne will WE continue to do business with LexCorp?"

"Miss Brown-Wayne how did you find out about the rape?"

"Miss Kelley-Wayne does Damian know the truth of his mother?"

We ignore the vultures and drive through the gate when it opens and head for the house.

Alfred opens the door, "Come in young Masters and Mistresses. I take it you've all seen the news."

"Yeah Alfie" Tim nods, "Where's Dad?"

"Still asleep, Master Timothy. He did not get to bed until 6am" he looks over us, "As am sure is the same for all of you, I will make coffee."

We follow him to the kitchen, where the news is playing showing the six of us on our bikes and a overdressed reporter is talking about how wonderful it is we all came for our father, and another jokes how with all of us on bikes we look like a gang.

"What are you doing here?" Damian asks glaring at all of us.

"What do you think brat?" Jason asks before gulping down his coffee, "Why are you awake?"

Damian scowls, "Father insists I attend school events, today is an 'winter carnival,' though Pennyworth says I no longer have to attend."

"Yeah wouldn't want to be mauled by paparazzi" I nod ruffling Damian's hair.

"I do not see why they are here" Damian glares at the TV, "This is fathers private business. They have no right to know."

"You knew" Cass says quietly looking at Damian.

"Did you?" Carrie asks.

"…Mother reminded father of how I was conceived when she gave me to him" Damian reluctantly admits.

"Your mother is one sick bitch" Jason comments angrily.

"That is not a fact I am arguing" Damian crosses his arms.

"Kinda pointing out the obvious" Tim starts, "But I don't think Dad will be to happy to have us making such a big deal over this."

"Where not making that big a deal" Steph frowns.

"We're all here" Carrie points out, "And its not a birthday, holiday, Sunday dinner, or crisis."

Okay yeah, maybe were making a deal over this, "How about you all go back to bed, I'm sure Alfred always has our old rooms ready, I'll talk to Dad when he wakes up frist and we can see what he wants us to do."

Jason snorts, "What he would want is to hide alone in the cave for a week and order us around."

"True" Cass agrees with a nod.

I shrug, "If that's what he wants, but we won't let the alone last forever."

With that everyone starts heading off to their rooms and I text all of Dad's friends, telling them they don't need to come over, while drinking _a lot_ of coffee.

Its after 1pm (and three hours of telling Uncle Clark he doesn't need to come or go after Talia) Dad gets up.

"Dick" he speaks, hiding a smile when he walks into the kitchen, "I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Yeah, I didn't really plan to" I say awkwardly, this is not a talk anyone wants to have with their Dad. "Dad, a reporter found out who Damian's mother is, and with a bug in her car found out…..how he came to be."

He pauses for a moment, "Did the reporter find out who we are?" he asks completely ignoring his rape being public knowledge.

"No, they only know she roofied and raped you Dad" I sit down next to him, "Which is pretty bad on its own."

He gets his breakfast, looking calm "Most of the media don't believe a man can be raped, and I have no plans to confirm it happened. It will be forgotten within two weeks."

"But not by you" I remind him, "I know you're a master of burying emotions and turning pain into fuel, but this kinda thing is whelming Dad. The sooner you stop denying it the sooner you come to terms with it."

"This is not a conversation I want to have with my son" he tells me honestly.

"Yeah and its not one I wanna have with my Dad, but I don't know who else you could have this talk with, so here we are" I reply.

"What happened with me is not the same as what Catalina did to you" he replies after a long silence, "You remember all of it and were uncapable of fighting her off, I don't remember most of what Talia did and didn't fight her."

"Yeah because she filled you with so much drugs you couldn't tell left from right" I snort, "I was in the middle of a panic attack and you were drugged to the gills, the only difference is how much we remember" I tell him, "Dad, I think you should have a few counselling sessions with Black Canary, it really does help."

He frowns but nods, knowing now Alfred knows he will make him go anyway, like he did with me.

Tim sticks his head in the kitchen, "You and Dad finished your talk? The others are getting bored."

Dad looks to me, "The others?"

I grin, "Come on Dad you didn't think I'd be the only one of your kids to show up with that on the news, did you?"

He shakes his head, hiding a smile "Then let's go see the others."

 **ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
